


add some sugar

by derireo



Series: the barista [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Baristas, Beards (Facial Hair), Crushes, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Melodrama, Rain, Wet Clothing, idk what else but it cute, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Claude has been trying to flirt with the cute barista for a few months now, but still hasn't gotten her number.Hilda is hoping today is the day for success because the rain just stopped and something needs to happen right now.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: the barista [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	add some sugar

"And _why_ do you continue to bring me to this cafe?" Hilda complained over the loud splashes raindrops that fell upon her pink umbrella as Claude held onto her other hand, excitedly tugging at her thin wrist as they tried to scurry towards their destination.

"That barista, Byleth, is working today, Hilda! Get with the program already." he looked back at her as if it should have already been obvious as to why he always took her to the cafe that sat on the corner of a lonely street.

Claude let go of his friend's wrist since it seemed like she wasn't going to cooperate with him and walk _faster_ and instead tightened the grip on his own umbrella instead, the whistle of the wind coursing through the sky as the rain continued to pelt down on the pavement, effectively drenching the duo's poorly chosen footwear.

"I agree that she's like – the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on, but that doesn't mean I want to watch you fail to flirt with her over and over again." she groaned, jumping over the puddles that got in the way of their path.

It's not that Hilda didn't enjoy watching Claude get turned down every time he made a move on the girl, but it was absolutely unnecessary to drag her with him whenever he wanted to see her.

Hilda was getting a little fed up with it.

"I'll make sure to get her number today!" he promised, closing his umbrella as he held the door to the cafe open for his pink haired friend to run inside.

"You better." she mumbled grumpily and dumped her umbrella into the bin beside the door and wiped her shoes on the mat that welcomed the duo, Claude following suit with a grin when he saw the barista resting her chin in her palm on the counter, blankly staring at the two.

Claude shooed Hilda away to find them a good seat and happily ignored the way his grey, plaid topcoat weighed him down, his shoes making a squelching noise as he approached Byleth in his rain drenched appearance.

The barista stood up from her resting position and greeted Claude with a kind voice, her gaze silently raking over his obviously dishevelled form before letting out a little sigh.

"Would you guys like the usual today?"

Claude pursed his lips.

He normally ordered a Chamomile tea or the Leicester Cortania, both with honey and a splash of lemon. He felt he was ready to change things up a bit.

"Hilda would like the usual," he smiled charmingly and gestured towards his friend who was slumped back in her chair, her normally bouncy twintails now a soggy mess. "I'd like to get a simple vanilla latte."

Byleth nodded with her eyebrows raised in mock surprise, her fingers tapping against the screen in front of her to ring up the order, "Would you like to add anything else?"

Claude visibly brightened, now was his chance.

"Yes, actually." he lifted a hand to scratch his beard as Byleth stared at him, expectant.

"I'd like a side of.." He paused. "Your number." He winked, and not a second later did Byleth hear the sound of his pink haired friend gagging in disgust.

Byleth felt the same.

The barista responded with a sickeningly sweet smile as she heard her coworkers Ferdinand and Lysithea cackling in the back room, and took in a quick breath, gesturing towards the card machine in front of her.

"I'll just give you an extra shot of vanilla, free of charge."

And despite the obvious rejection, Claude couldn't help but feel giddy as he tapped his credit card to pay. Today's reaction was different from what he was used to, so he felt better.

"Thank you." he called out, nearly lovesick, as he squelched his way back to Hilda who was refusing to even look at him at this point.

"Your best friend title has been revoked." She said while picking at her nails, drops of water still dripping from the ends of her hair.

Claude pouted as he pulled at his sweater to keep the thick material from sticking to his skin, scrunching his nose when it slapped back to his chest.

"D'aw, Hilda! I thought that even if it wasn't smooth, it'd be funny."

"I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"Oh, come on. You can't say that when I've been paying for your drinks all these months!" Claude sulked in his chair, appalled at the attitude his friend was giving him.

He thought it was funny.

"I have a medium Rose Petal Blend, Vanilla Latte – extra sweet, and a molasses cookie on the side." a voice had called out from the front counter, and Claude quickly made his way back to Byleth who was watching him with a bored expression.

He smiled at her despite the lack of expression and pointed at the small bag that held the soft biscuit.

"I didn't order the cookie." he said, as a matter of fact, but Byleth pursed her lips for a brief second before giving Claude a small smile, her intentions unknown.

"It's a freebie, just take it," Hilda sighed, already at the door with their umbrellas in hand. "Thank you, Byleth."

The barista gave the pink haired girl a salute while her coworker, Ferdinand, began putting their drinks and the cookie in a take-home tray, shooting Claude a wink that had the young man questioning if he was being pranked right now.

He decided against the idea and thanked the two baristas with a smile, grabbing the tray from the counter so that he could join up with Hilda again.

"Is it just a coincidence that she gave me my favourite cookie for free?" Claude pondered aloud as he and Hilda both stood outside under the deck that connected to the front of the cafe, both adults not ready to step back into the pouring rain.

"Dunno. But there sure is an interesting message on the bag." Hilda noted as she took her tea from the tray he was holding and took a sip of it, waiting for Claude to realise what was written on the paper.

"What message–" his head quickly turned to see what she was talking about and immediately saw the line of numbers that were scrawled across the bag.

Claude almost dropped the tray and squealed.

Quickly, much to Hilda's dismay, Claude ran back inside the cafe.

The ferocious jingle of the bell on the door startled Byleth from her conversation with Lysithea, who was stealing a cake pop from the display, and caused Ferdinand to nearly knock over the take-out cups he was stocking up.

"I am going to kiss you." Claude said, almost sounding like he was angry, as he marched up towards the counter where Byleth was still standing.

Thank the Goddess there were no other customers inside.

The barista quirked her eyebrow at the threat (?), her tongue poking the inside of her cheek as the corner of her mouth lifted into a lazy smirk.

(He's going to die.)

"Go ahead." she drawled, eyes darting behind his shoulder for a quick second before looking back up at him with her smirk turning into a delighted smile, Ferdinand and Lysithea staring at the barista with surprised expressions.

Claude nearly teared up with glee as he began to lean over the counter, and had to curl his fingers into his tray when the sensation of her fingertips scratched at the beard that lined his jaw, and just when their breaths were meeting —

Hilda's fingers quickly hooked themselves into the neck of his topcoat and pulled Claude back and away from the warmth of the barista's hand.

"Not on my watch." she admonished, already pulling Claude towards the entrance of the cafe again as the rain started to slow.

He reached out for Byleth like a child trying to take their toy back, but the barista only wiggled her fingers at him as a farewell, her smile his sunshine on this rainy day.

With his limited movement, he tried to shoot a love arrow at Byleth as Hilda was halfway through dragging him outside.

Byleth pretended to catch the arrow and pantomimed breaking it in half over her knee, the smile she gave him still on her face.

"I love you!" Claude cried out as his heart stuttered in his chest, Hilda complaining in the background once the door closed, and the bell jingled.

It was quiet in the cafe again, and Byleth couldn't help but sigh and sit on the stool that Ferdinand handed to her out of sympathy.

"Don't know what you got yourself into, but he seems fun at least." Lysithea muttered through a mouthful of cookie as Ferdinand nodded in agreement, wiping away at the espresso machine that needed cleaning.

Byleth shrugged her shoulders as she hid her smile behind her palm, staring blankly outside as the rain quickly began to pour again, the screeching of Hilda and Claude audible as she watched them run across the empty street.

"I like his beard."

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love claude


End file.
